The technology disclosed herein generally relates to ammunition. More particularly, the technology disclosed herein relates to gun-launched ramjet projectiles.
Gun range is a key element of weapon and mission effectiveness. Increased range gives the potential to leverage an overmatch advantage where the soldier or pilot can engage the enemy at a range that is greater than the range of enemy fire. The greater the range, the more time the soldier or pilot has and the more shots can be made before coming in range of an approaching enemy. Increased maximum range also usually translates into benefits of a flatter trajectory and increased striking velocity at a given range for potentially increased effectiveness. Ammunition range may be increased by raising muzzle velocity with longer tubes, using higher-energy propellants or higher working pressures, using boosted projectiles, or by improving the ballistic coefficient by reducing drag.
There is a need to extend the lethal capabilities of medium-caliber cannon munitions within a multitude of deployment scenarios.